Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, in particular, to a flat display device.
Related Art
As the progress of technology, the flat display device has been widely applied to various fields. In particular, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device or the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device has the advantages of light, thin, low power consumption, and no radiation, so it gradually replaces the traditional CRT display device. The LCD device and OLED display device can be applied to many electronic devices such as mobile phone, portable multimedia device, laptop computer, LCD TV and LCD monitor.
The LCD device mainly includes a display panel and a backlight module, which are disposed opposite to each other. The backlight module emits light, which passes through the display panel, and a control circuit board is connected to the display panel through a connecting circuit board. The control circuit board can output control signals to control a plurality of pixels of the display panel, so that the pixels of the display panel can emit the desired colors so as to display an image.
In order to protect the display device from the moisture or dusts, the conventional art is to provide a protection element (e.g. a protection glass) on the display module. Besides, the conventional art also utilizes the recess of the frame housing, which supports the display panel, to accommodate the connecting circuit board, so that the control circuit board connecting to the connecting circuit board can be disposed at the rear side of the display module. However, the frame housing with the recess will provide a smaller surface for bonding to the protection element, which results in the worse strength and planarity of the bonded frame housing and protection element.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a display device having better strength and planarity of the bonded protection element and higher reliability.